Zryse
Zryse is an adult Female Draenei of a good height, roughly reaching up to 6ft 7. Her body is well toned, and visibly so when wearing tight clothing - though this is rarely the case. Her horns curve backwards to the back of her head, the tips sharp enough to cause injury should she wish to do so. As for her face, it is clear that she has seen too much death and destruction, her features set in a stern gaze as she drifts into thought from time to time. She appears to be constantly aware of her surroundings and events going around her, even when others may think she is in a 'daze'. Her eyes are of a usual Draenei Blue, a somewhat liquidish look to them. Her hair flows down past her face, framing it delicately, and down a few inches past her shoulderline. The tips appear to curve somewhat, making it appear as if it is meant to be curly. Odd, that. The rest of her body is in fine shape - as stated before - it is well toned from what could be hard training. Her back curves slightly inwards, in a typical Draenei manner, her tail coming from her behind, covered more often than not, in specially made armor with a small weapon-type tip at the end for dangerous situations. Her hooves are well taken care of. That much is clear. As for weapons, she carries an assortment of them, ranging from daggers to throwing knives. An odd choice for a Shaman, but it appears to make her feel the safest when equipped with them. When it comes to personality, many words could be used to describe this particular female. Few of them being: Determined, Thoughtful, Helpful, Curious, Rational-thinking and rather Truthful. Amongst these, she is not very lustful, howe ver small flirts may be passed jokingly, despite her racial beliefs. History: Being present at the crash of the Exodar, the previous years has taken its toll on this Draenei. Losing her daughter in the ruins and her "mate" and sister to the corrupted Orcs, she took to the Primal ways of Shamanism, increasing her strength and ability to fight in melee ways and familiarising herself with her Shamatic Wolf-form, making her an able fighter in both Draenei and Spirit (Wolf) forms. She came to Stormwind hearing of many groups which could aid her in the fight for survival and a decent place to call "home" or close to being what environment she would be comfortable in. She has travelled around ever since, finding no place decent enough, using herbs and potions to suit her needs. Years passed and she found herself in the clutches of Vincent, the leader of the Ravenholdt Sanctuary, working for him for around a month or so before she finally broke free of his reign, where she found her place in the Blades for Hire. She served them as a medic and a good combatant, though her battle skills were usually over-looked She has recently ended her employment with them, searching for a new group to delve into, or even travel the streets of Stormwind as her own person, without leaders to order her around, using her previous experiences to get around safely and healthily. Ghost Wolf Her form in Ghost Wolf is dark brown in colouring and slightly transparent. She often uses this form to travel around, or to simply appear anonymous, though these habits stopped some time ago. Her abilities in this form are not limited, though lacking. She is an able fighter as a Ghost Wolf, but is much better in Humanoid form, as is expected.